fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Doraemon
Doraemon is a series created by the manga writing duo Fujiko Fujio, and published by Shogakukan. The story is about a robotic cat named Doraemon, who travels back in time from the 22nd century to aid a pre-teen boy named Nobita Nobi. Manga The original Doraemon stories first appeared in various children magazines in December 1969 and a total of 1,344 stories were created up to 1996. Some manga volumes were also released: *''Doraemon'' (August 1, 1974 - April 26, 1996), a selected collection of Doraemon stories, it ran for 45 issues. *''The Doraemons'' (1991 - 1992), a 21 volume manga based on the 3DO game Doraemon Yuujou Densetsu. *''Dorabase'' (September 2000 – October 2011), a 23 volume manga about Doraemon's friendfrom the 22nd century, Kuroemon, who wants to be a baseball athlete. *''Doraemon+'' or Doraemon Plus (April 25, 2005 - December, 2014), a second collection including stories not featured in the first manga, it ran for 6 issues. *''Shin Dorabase'' (April 2012 – ongoing), a sequel to Dorabase, starring a new protagonist, Tamaemon. Animation Three anime series were created, based on the manga: *''Doraemon'' (April 1, 1973 – September 30, 1973), 26 episodes. *''Doraemon'' (April 2, 1979 – March 18, 2005), 1787 episodes. *''Doraemon'' (April 15, 2005 - Ongoing), currently counting over 480 episodes. Starting in 1980, one 2D animated Doraemon movie has been released in March of each year except for 2005, plus a 3D animated movie in 2014, for a total of 39 Doraemon movies. *''Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur'' (March 15, 1980) *''Doraemon: The Records of Nobita, Spaceblazer'' (March 14, 1981) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil'' (March 13, 1982) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Castle of the Undersea Devil'' (March 12, 1983) *''Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld'' (March 17, 1984) *''Doraemon: Nobita's Little Star Wars'' (March 16, 1985) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Steel Troops'' (March 15, 1986) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Knights on Dinosaurs'' (March 14, 1987) *''Doraemon: The Record of Nobita's Parallel Visit to the West'' (March 12, 1988) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan'' (March 11, 1989) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet'' (March 10, 1990) *''Doraemon: Nobita's Dorabian Nights'' (March 9, 1991) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Kingdom of Clouds'' (March 7, 1992) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Tin Labyrinth'' (March 6, 1993) *''Doraemon: Nobita's Three Visionary Swordsmen'' (March 12, 1994) *''Doraemon: Nobita's Diary of the Creation of the World'' (March 4, 1995) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Galaxy Super-express'' (March 2, 1996) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Spiral City'' (March 8, 1997) *''Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure in the South Seas'' (March 7, 1998) *''Doraemon: Nobita Drifts in the Universe'' (March 6, 1999) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King'' (March 4, 2000) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Winged Braves'' (March 10, 2001) *''Doraemon: Nobita in the Robot Kingdom'' (March 9, 2002) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Windmasters'' (March 8, 2003) *''Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey'' (March 7, 2004) *''Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006'' (March 4, 2006), first movie based on the 2005 TV series, it's a remake of the first movie in the series, the 1980 movie Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur. *''Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld'' (March 10, 2007), a remake of the 1984 movie Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend'' (March 8, 2008), while not a remake, it ties to the 1992 movie Doraemon: Nobita and the Kingdom of Clouds. *''Doraemon the Movie: Nobita's Spaceblazer'' (March 7, 2009), a remake of the 1981 movie The Records of Nobita, Spaceblazer. *''Doraemon: Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King'' (March 6, 2010) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops—Winged Angels'' (March 5, 2011), a remake of the 1986 movie Doraemon: Nobita and the Steel Troops. *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles—Animal Adventure'' (March 3, 2012) *''Doraemon: Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum'' (March 9, 2013) *''Doraemon: New Nobita's Great Demon—Peko and the Exploration Party of Five'' (March 8, 2014), a remake of the 1982 movie Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil. *''Stand by Me Doraemon'' (August 8, 2014), a high budget 3D movie combining plot elements from various short stories. *''Doraemon: Nobita's Space Heroes'' (March 7, 2015) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan 2016'' (March 5, 2016), a remake of the 1989 movie Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan. *''Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure in the Antarctic Kachi Kochi'' (March 4, 2017) *''Doraemon: Nobita's Treasure Island'' (March 2018) Many short movies were also produced, usually shown alongside one of the movies. Live action A musical based on the 1990 film Doraemon the Musical: Nobita and the Animal Planet was produced in 2008. Additionally, a series of live action commercials for Toyota was released in late 2011, depicting the characters nearly 20 years older, and starring Jean Reno as Doraemon. Videogames Many videogames based on the Doraemon series were released, almost always exclusively in Japan. *''Doraemon'' (1982), Arcadia 2001. *''Doraemon: Nobita's Time Machine - the Great Adventure'' (1985), Super Cassette Vision. *''Doraemon'' (December 12, 1986), Famicom. *''Doraemon Meikyu Daisakusen'' (October 31, 1989), PC Engine. *''Doraemon: Giga Zombie no Gyakushu'' (September 14, 1990), Famicom. *''Doraemon: Nobita no Dorabian Night'' (1991), PC Engine. Also released for TurboGrafx CD. *''Doraemon'' (March 1, 1991), Game Boy. *''Doraemon 2'' (December 19, 1992), Game Boy. *''Doraemon: Nobita to Maigo no Kyouryuu'' (1993), Sega Pico. *''Issho ni Pico: Itsudemo Issho Doraemon'' (1993), Sega Pico. *''Doraemon: Nobita to Yousei no Kuni'' (February 19, 1993), Super Famicom. *''Doraemon vs. the Dream Thief and the Seven Gozansu'' (March 26, 1993), Sega Mega Drive. *''GG Doraemon: Nora no Suke no Yabou'' (April 29, 1993), Game Gear. *''Doraemon 2: Nobita no Toys Land Daibouken'' (December 17, 1993), Super Famicom. *''Doraemon: Nobita no Machinaka Doki Doki Tanken!'' (1994), Sega Pico. *''Kuizu ni Charenji! Doraemon'' (1994), Sega Pico. *''Doraemon 3: Nobita to Toki no Hogyoku'' (December 16, 1994), Super Famicom. *''The Doraemons: Yuujou Densetsu'' (1995), 3DO. *''Hajimema Series 6 Quiz ni Challenge! Doraemon'' (1995), Sega Pico. *''Doraemon Time Machine de Daibouken!'' (October 27, 1995), Sega Pico. *''Doraemon 4: Nobita To Tsuki No Oukoku'' (December 15, 1995), Super Famicom. *''Doraemon: Nobita to Fukkatsu no Hoshi'' (March 15, 1996), PlayStation, Sega Saturn. *''Doraemon Wakuwaku Pocket Paradise'' (April 26, 1996), Game Gear. *''Doraemon 2: SOS! Otogi no Kuni'' (February 21, 1997), PlayStation. *''Doraemon: Nobita to Mittsu no Seireiseki'' (March 21, 1997), Nintendo 64. *''Yobeba Kotaeru Doraemon: Nobita to Himitsu Dougu o Mitsukeyou!'' (1997), Sega Pico. *''Doraemon: Youchien wa Tanoshii na'' (May 1997), Sega Pico. *''Doraemon Ensoku-Imohori-Undoukai'' (September 1997), Sega Pico. *''Doraemon Monopoly'' (1998), Windows. *''Doraemon Kart'' (March 20, 1998), Game Boy. *''Doraemon no GameBoy de Asobouyo DX10'' (November 27, 1998), Game Boy Color. *''Doraemon 2: Nobita to Hikari no Shinden'' (December 11, 1998), Nintendo 64. *''Doraemon Kart 2'' (March 12, 1999), Game Boy Color. *''Doraemon: Aruke Aruke Labyrinth'' (July 23, 1999), Game Boy Color. *''Doraemon Yometayo-Kaketayo Hiragana Katakana'' (August 31, 1999), Sega Pico. *''Issho ni Utaou! Doraemon Wakuwaku Karaoke'' (1999), Sega Pico. *''Doraemon Memories: Nobita no Omoide Daibouken'' (2000), Game Boy Color. *''Doraemon no Quiz Boy'' (April 28, 2000), Game Boy Color. *''Doraemon 3: Nobita no Machi SOS!'' (July 28, 2000), Nintendo 64. *''Doraemon 3: Makai no Dungeon'' (December 14, 2000), PlayStation. *''Doraemon no Study Boy: Kuku Game'' (December 20, 2000), Game Boy Color. An educational game. *''Doraemon no Study Boy: Gakushuu Kanji Game'' (January 12, 2001), Game Boy Color. An educational game. *''Boku, Doraemon'' (January 25, 2001), DreamCast. *''Pocket no Naka no Doraemon'' (2001), WonderSwan Color. *''Doraemon: Kimi to Pet no Monogatari'' (March 16, 2001), Game Boy Color. *''Doraemon Midori no Wakusei'' (April 27, 2001), Game Boy Advance. *''Doraemon Kazoete-Kanzan Kazu Tokei'' (September 2001), Sega Pico. *''Kids Station: Doraemon: Himitsu no Yojigen Pocket'' (November 29, 2001), PlayStation. *''Doraemon Board Game'' (2002), Game Boy Advance. *''Doraemon: Dokodemo Walker'' (March 29, 2002), Game Boy Advance. *''Doraemon Eigo de Asobou ABC'' (July 2002), Sega Pico. *''Doraemon no Quiz Boy 2'' (October 4, 2002), Game Boy Color. *''Doraemon Minna de Asobou! Minidorando'' (July 18, 2003), GameCube. *''Doraemon no Study Boy: Kanji Yomikaki Master'' (July 18, 2003), Game Boy Color. *''Doraemon: Chiiku Asobi Doraland'' (July 18, 2003), Sega Pico. *''Doraemon Tanoshiku o-Keiko Hiragana Katakana'' (October 2005), Advanced Pico Beena. *''Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006 DS'' (March 2, 2006), Nintendo DS. Game based on the movie Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006. *''Doraemon Tanoshii Enseikatsu Youchien Hoikuen'' (March 2006), Advanced Pico Beena. *''Doraemon Chinou Daikaihatsu! Waku Waku Game Land'' (October 2010), Advanced Pico Beena. *''Doraemon: Nobita no Shin Makai Daibouken DS'' (March 8, 2007), Nintendo DS. Game based on the movie Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld. *''Doraemon Wii - Secret Tool King Tournament'' (December 6, 2007), Wii. Party game. *''Dorabase: Doraemon Chou Yakyuu Gaiden DS'' (December 12, 2007), Nintendo DS. Baseball game based on the Dorabase manga. *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend DS'' (March 6, 2008), Nintendo DS. Game based on the movie Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend. *''DoraBase 2: Nettou Ultra Stadium'' (September 2, 2009), Nintendo DS. *''Doraemon Waku Waku Sekai Isshuu Game: Asonde Oboeru Chizu Kokki'' (April 1, 2010), Advanced Pico Beena. *''Doraemon DECO'' (November 29, 2010), iOS. *''Doraemon Fishing'' (2012), iOS, Android. *''Doraemon Fishing 2'' (February 17, 2012), iOS, Android. *''Doraemon: Nobita to Kiseki no Shima'' (March 1, 2012), Nintendo 3DS. *''Dora-Kazu: Nobita no Suuji Daibouken'' (July 19, 2012), Nintendo 3DS. *''Doraemon: Nobita no Himitsu Dougu Hakubutsukan'' (March 7, 2013), Nintendo 3DS. *''Doraemon: Let's Jump'' (2013), iOS. *''Doraemon: Let's Jump 2'' (June 29, 2013), iOS. *''Doraemon Repair Shop'' (2013), iOS, Android. *''Dora-Chie: Mini-Dora Ongakutai to 7-tsu no Chie'' (November 14, 2013), Nintendo 3DS. *''Doraemon: Nobita's Adventure'' (2013), iOS, Android. *''Doraemon Repair Shop Seasons'' (2014), iOS, Android. *''Doraemon: Shin Nobita no Daimakyou'' (March 6, 2014), Nintendo 3DS. *''Doraemon MusicPad'' (November 13, 2014), iOS, Android. *''Doraeigo: Nobita to Yousei no Fushigi Collection'' (November 20, 2014), Nintendo 3DS. *''Doraemon Gadget Rush'' (February 12, 2015), iOS, Android. *''Doraemon and The Hardest Jumper'' (July 1, 2015), iOS. A Virtual Boy game titled Doraemon: Nobita no Doki Doki! Obake Lan was produced in 1996, but never released. Merchandise Many promotional items were released based on the series, including: *''Doraemon Barcode Battler Cards'' (1992), a set of 40 cards to use with the Barcode Battler. *''Doraemon the Robot'' (2009), a remote control robot promoted as the "real" Doraemon. *''Doraemon meets Hello Kitty'' (August 2015), a series of promotional items featuring both Doraemon and Hello Kitty. Links to other series Category:Shogakukan Category:Fujiko-Pro Category:Series Category:Manga & Anime